Deep Sick
by Anagata Lady
Summary: Kagura tahu, melawan sesama Yato itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tidak bisa bermain itu membosankan. Tidak bisa bermain dengan Sadaharu itu menyakitkan. Bahkan tidak melihat wajah Gin-chan dan yang lain tersenyum itu rasanya membunuhnya secara perlahan. Termasuk juga tidak bisa berkelahi dengan rivalnya..OkiKagu/RnR?


SUMMARY: Kagura tahu, melawan sesama Yato itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tidak bisa bermain itu membosankan. Tidak bisa bermain dengan Sadaharu itu menyakitkan. Bahkan tidak melihat wajah Gin-chan dan yang lain tersenyum itu rasanya membunuhnya secara perlahan. Termasuk juga tidak bisa berkelahi dengan rivalnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"KA-KAGURA-CHAAAAN!" Kedua tangan Shinpachi terangkat untuk memegang hidungnya—atau lebih tepatnya menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. Mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar begitu saja setelah melihat…

"CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU! JANGAN BERKELIARAN DENGAN HANYA MENGGUNAKAN HANDUK!" Darah terus mengalir keluar begitu saja. Wajahnya pun memerah. Semakin memerah.

Kagura mengeratkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk menutupi bagian dadanya sampai pangkal paha.

"Memangnya kenapa, Megane? Ini bukan urusanmu." Tanya Kagura dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Kagura-chaan! Kau ini sudah berumur 16 tahun! 16 TAHUN! Jadi jagalah sikapmu dari sekarang! DAN JANGAN MEMANGGILKU MEGANE!"

Kagura menguap bosan dan berjalan mendekati sofa—berniat untuk duduk dan menonton tv, "Lagi pula hari ini panas sekali. Dari kemarin! Sekarang itu musim panas mega—"

SREK

"AAAAAAARGGH!" Setelah teriakan keluar dari mulut sikacamata, ia terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**DEEP SICK**

**OKITA SOUGO | YATO KAGURA**

**ROMANCE | HURT /COMFORT**

**WARN : Kagura 16 y.o and Okita 20 y.o, violence, tragedy, mature content (a bit).**

"Tadaima…" Seorang samurai berambut silver keriting memasuki rumah sewanya dengan malas. Wajahnya terlihat berkeringat. Matanya yang sudah seperti mata ikan mati itu semakin menyipit. Tangan kanannya memegang plastik yang berisi Shonen JUMP edisi terbaru minggu ini.

"Ttaku…Kami-sama, bisakah jangan memberikan musim panas yang panas sekali? Ini membuatku terasa menjadi barbeque yang siap dimakan Chouji kapan saja. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku dimakan Chouji berikan aku uang untuk beli AC!" Gin terus meggerutu.

Setelah membuka sepatunya, ia melangkah masuk dan membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah.

SREEK

"GIN-CHAAAN!"

Kagura berlari menghampiri Gin masih dengan hanya memakai handuk saja. Gin mengeluh.

"Oi oi Kagura…sudah kubilang kau jangan memakai handuk sependek itu didepanku, bakayarou."

Kagura semakin mendekat kearah Gin dan menarik kedua tangan Gin yang lumayan jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Kedua mata oceannya terlihat besar, "Tapi Gin-chan! Shinpachi tidak sadarkan diri!"

"Hah? Paling dia capek karena habis membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari. Biarkan megane itu—"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MEGANE!"

Tiba-tiba Shinpachi keluar dari arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan basah kuyup, "Hah…hah.."

Shinpachi benar-benar frustari sekarang.

Gin berjelan mendekati Shinpachi.

"Oi, kenapa kau basah Shinpachi?"

Kagura ikut mendekati Shinpachi, "Aku kira kau pingsan karena kepanasan-aru. Lalu aku menceburkanmu ke bak saat kau pingsan."

Shinpachi menggeram frustasi, "BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK PINGSAN KALAU AKU MELIHATMU DENGAN SETENGAH TELANJANG! HANDUKMU TADI HAMPIR LEPAS TOTAL KAGURA-CHAN!"

"Hontou? Oi Kagura! Jangan lagi berkeliaran menggunakan handuk saja, BAKA!" Tangan kiri Gin terangkat untuk menjitak kepala kecil Kagura.

JDUKH!

"AWW!" Kagura memekik dan terhuyung.

SREEK! (Handuk terlepas)

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGH!"

Gin dan Shinpachi memuntahkan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan dengan gontai di jalan distrik Kabuki-chou. Dengan baju Chinese style miliknya yang berwarna merah muda serta stocking putih dan sepatun hitamnya, ia pergi keluar untuk membeli sukonbu. Namun ia juga berencana untuk duduk ditaman dan melihat anak-anak bermain.

Ia juga punya alasan lain kenapa ia keluar dari Yorozuya, ia malas mendengar omelan Gin-chan dan Shinpachi yang terus menceramahinya setalah insiden 'handuknya terbuka' terjadi. Mereka menceramahi Kagura dengan Keadaan Kagura masih memakai handuk dan mereka yang mimisan.

Sebentar lagi musim panas akan segera berakhir. Namun tetap saja terasa panas. Sangat panas. Maka Kagura tidak akan pernah lupa untuk membawa payung ungunya.

Setelah membeli 4 kotak sukonbu, ia berjalan menuju taman dan duduk dibangku panjang favoritnya. Namun siang ini taman terlihat sepi. Bahkan hanya ada dirinya seorang disana. Tidak peduli, namun ada rasa kecewa sedikit. Ia mulai menyelipkan selembar sukonbu pertama untuk hari ini diantara kedua belah bibirnya. Mengemutnya secara perlahan. Ia lebih suka seperti itu karena terasa lebih enak. Mungkin sama rasanya seperti Hijikata yang suka sekali mengemut rokoknya.

"Sepi…" Kagura berbisik. Sepi itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Kagura menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku taman, payungnya ia jepit diantara leher dan bahu kirinya. Setelah Sukonbu miliknya semakin sedikit, ia merasakan matanya sangat berat. Mengantuk sekali. Dan ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Kagura merasakan panas matahari membakar kulitnya. Memang belum terasa sangat membakar, tapi kondisi itu tidak membuatnya nyaman dalam tidurnya. Maka perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, terbangun. Ia melihat keatas, dan melihat matahari terik menyinarinya.

"Uh…Panas…"

"Ah, kau bangun, China?"

Mendengar suara orang yang sangat ia kenali betul dari arah samping kanannya, Kagura melebarkan kedua matanya dan segera melihat kesamping.

Dan ia melihat Sougo duduk menyandar disampingnya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Dan Sougo juga memegang payung milik Kagura untuk menghindari panas matahari.

Kagura berdiri, "SADIST! KEMBALIKAN PAYUNGKU! ASH! INI PANAS KUSO GAKI!"

Sougo tetap tidak membuka kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya semakin kuat memegang tangkai payung Kagura, "Kau itu yang kuso gaki, China."

Kagura merasa seseuatu didalam dadanya bergejolak, "Cuaca siang ini sangat panas, sadist! Berikan payungku!"

Sougo tidak manjawab. Membuat Kagura semakin geram.

"Sadist! Aku sedang malas bermain dengamu-aru!" Kagura berusaha menarik payungnya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Sougo yang kosong bergerak untuk mendekati Kagura—sehingga Kagura terhuyung dan jatuh tepat dipangkuannya. Wajah kecil Kagura sukses menabrak dada bidang Sougo yang dibalut seragam lengkap Shinsengumi.

"O-oi!" Menyadari posisi tersebut, Kagura segera berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sougo. Namun Tangan Sougo yang tadi manarik Kagura dengan kuat, sekarang memeluk pinggang Kagura dengan kuat.

"China. Kau tidak merasakan panas lagi sekarang. Kau sudah berada dibawah naungan payungmu."

Kagura menengadah, melihat wajah Sougo yang begitu dekat dengannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Alhasil, wajah putih Kagura memerah, "O-oi!"

Sougo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kagura, "Liatlah keatas kepala bodohmu, China."

Kagura melihat ke atas dan melihat payungnya menaungi dirinya dan…Sougo.

Berdua dalam satu payung.

Berdua dalam satu payung.

Beruda dalam satu Payung. Eh, berdua dalam satu payung.

Dengan…sadist.

Kagura menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sougo.

"Sadist! Lepaskan aku-aru! Akan kuadukan kau pada Gin-chan!"

Sougo mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita berdua seperti ini?"

Kagura menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin memerah, "A-aku tidak mau sepayung dengan orang lain!"

"Oh. Aku lumayan sering melihatmu sepayung dengan danna atau megane. Kalau kau tidak mau sepayung dengan orang lain, lalu kenapa kau membiarkan mereka sepayung denganmu?"

"Itu…"

Sougo mengeluh, "Hah, kau benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong. Berikan alasan yang lebih bagus dan jujurlah. Baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

Kagura kembali menengadah dan menatap kedua mata merah darah milik Sougo, Sougo membalas tatapannya.

"Aku melakukan itu kare—"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sougo memenjarakan bibir Kagura dengan bibirnya. Dan…cukup lama. Kagura hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

Kini, mereka berciuman dipawah payung yang sama.

Sougo perlahan melepaskan ciumannya, "Tutup matamu saat kau sedang dicium, China."

Masih menatap Sougo, Kagura bertanya-tanya kenapa Sougo tiba-tiba menciumnya, "Ke…Kenapa?"

Sougo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga tubuh Kagura semakin dekat padanya.

"Karena aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu yang sesungguhnya sehingga aku harus melepasmu."

Kagura meraskan pipinya semakin memanas. Sougo kembali memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali mencium gadis didepannya, Namun tiba-tiba Kagura memukul perutnya sehingga Sougo segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aw,"

Kagura mengambil payungnya secara paksa dan langsung melangkah mundur, "Rasakan itu sadis! Dasar pervert sadist!"

Lalu Kagura berlari meninggalkan Sougo.

Sougo hanya diam saja melihat Kagura berlari meninggalkannya. Kembali ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku taman.

"Manis…"

Sougo menjilat kedua bibirnya, "Dasar China…"

Tiba-tiba saja Hijikata memanggilnya melalui walkie-talkie.

"OI SOUGO! DIMANA KAU TEME?!"

Mendengar Hijikata berteriak seperti itu, hanya membuat telinganya semakin sakit saja.

"Dimana saja."

"OI SOU—"

Sougo segera memutuskan panggilan. Kembali memasukkan walkie—talkie kedalam jasnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Takasugi memandang Kamui dengan malas. Menunggu jawaban dari Kamui yang sekarang sedang makan dengan rakus didepannya. Ruang makan sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kamui.

Bisa kau ulang lagi? Ah, aku terlalu sibuk makan sehingga tidak mendengarmu." Ujar Kamui dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Takasugi mendesis, " Maka dari itu berhentilah mengunyah dulu, teme."

Kamui tertawa, "Baik, baik, silahkan kau ulangi."

"Sebelum menghancurkan dunia, kau tahu pasti Gintoki akan menghalangiku. Gintoki pasti akan dibantu oleh teman-temannya termasuk Kagura Yato."

Kamui tersenyum, "Kagura? Lalu?"

"Bunuh adikmu. Ia adalah adikmu, seorang Yato. Maka ia cukup kuat. Maka aku mau kau membunuh adikmu. Walaupun Kagura tidak akan mempengaruhi kekuatanku, tapi tetap saja akan membuatku kerepotan nantinya. Jadi aku harap kau membunuh adikmu secepatnya."

Kamui tetap tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, "Baik, kalau itu maumu. Tidak masalah. Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kamui kembali memakan makan malamnya dengan rakus.

Takasugi hanya diam saja melihatnya.

.

TBC.

Okay, minna-san, aku membawa fic baru. Ano..aku tahu aku belum menyelesaikan 'Gomennasai' (jangankan menyelesaikan, chapter dua saja belum) ahaha. Gomen, aku sangaaat-sangaaaat sibuk disekolah. Banyak tugas, dan apalah itu. Haaah…

Bagaimana? Apa diawal sudah terasa feelnya? xD ahaha, kalau kalian lihat dari genrenya, sudah ketebak kan? Kalau cerita ini bakal ada scene sedih-sedihnya. Ahahaha! (ketularan Sakamoto). Aku memang suka banget buat fic hurt/comfort buat pair OkiKagu. Kebetulan kemarin aku dapet ide ini, dan langsung aja aku tumpahin idenya Di ffn.

Untuk fic ini kayanya (Jangan dianggap janji dulu, ya) aku gak bakal lama-lama update. Soalnya fic ini special, (bagi aku sendiri sih) m(-_-)m. Tadinya fic ini mau pake . Cuman masih takut sama grammar error…hoho.

Yosh, sekian dari Anagata Lady Okita :)

Best regard,

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
